


He is a god in my eyes

by chickennugget



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennugget/pseuds/chickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unrequited love is a bitch. based on Sapphos poem 31</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is a god in my eyes

He is more than a hero

He is a god in my eyes —  
the man who is allowed  
to sit beside you — he

who listens intimately  
to the sweet murmur of  
your voice, the enticing

laughter that makes my own  
heart beat fast. If I meet  
you suddenly, I can’t

speak — my tongue is broken;  
a thin flame runs under  
my skin; seeing nothing,

hearing only my own ears  
drumming, I drip with sweat;  
trembling shakes my body

and I turn paler than  
dry grass. At such times  
death isn’t far from me.

-Sappho

“Liam, I’m getting married tomorrow.” Zayn whispered into the now empty room. The bachelor’s party was long over and it was just Liam and Zayn left in the hotel room.

“Yeah man, I know.” Liam muttered _. I don’t want you to though._

“I’m nervous about the whole thing.” Zayn stated.

“It’ll all work out.” Liam assured. _If you’re nervous then don’t do it._

The two fell into a comfortable silence that wasn’t uncommon for them. Everything between them was always comfortable. Nothing was ever forced between them and conversation always flowed easily.

“You know Liam,” Zayn laughed “I always thought that maybe we would have something. That’s crazy isn’t it?”

Instead of responding Liam just simply looked over at his beautiful friend. Zayn was everything that Liam could ever dream of. He was caring, kind, and sweet basically he perfect husband. It also didn’t help that he was completely gorgeous. He had glowing olive skin with hair that always looked perfectly styled even when it wasn’t. He had a silky smooth voice that was always able to calm Liam when he was at his breaking point. All of these things together made Zayn the best friend that Liam had ever had and it was only natural for him to crave a deeper bond with Zayn.

“I guess I’ve ruined our entire relationship now.” Zayn joked noticing Liam’s silence.

“No, not quite.” Liam mumbled.

Acting purely on instinct Liam rolled over closing the distance between him and Zayn and pressed his lips to the other boys briefly. Before he could move back Zayn pulled him back sealing the gap between them again. Liam took in the moment memorizing the ways Zayn’s lips felt and tasted again his own because he knew that this would never happen again.

Moments later Zayn broke the kiss and returned to his side of the bed sighing contently.

“Are you still getting married tomorrow?” Liam question timidly.

“Yes.”

Liam handed Zayn the ring reserved for his wife’s hand- not his and watched Zayn slide it onto her finger. The two exchanged their vows and sealed the deal with a kiss. As much as it pained Liam to watch this happen he knew that his best friend would still be happy. He was marrying a good woman that truly loved him and was ready for the family that Zayn wanted to raise.

Eventually Liam found someone that he wanted to marry as well. She was no Zayn but he loved her and she loved him. Once again the Liam and Zayn found themselves laying together after a bachelor party filled with lots of alcohol and even a few strippers contemplating about the events that were going to occur tomorrow.

“Are you nervous?” Zayn looked at Liam a smirk forming on his lips.

“Yeah.” Liam breathed out.

Before Liam could even process what was happening Zayn was over him pressing his lips to Liam’s. As soon as it began it ended and Zayn returned to his previous position. Confused Liam looked over at his friend lying on the mattress beside.

“We can’t break tradition.” Zayn smiled and left it at that.

The next day Liam got married and the same thoughts that had flowed through Liam’s mind went through Zayn’s as he watched his friend officially become bound to another person. For the rest of their lives both men would wonder what would have happened if they had gotten married to each other instead of their wives. Occasionally they would sit and think about the life they could have had together and the children they could have raised. But neither of them regretted anything, they were just happy to be involved in each other’s lives no matter how small or big the role.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many other stories I need to update but we read this poem today in class and all I could think about was Ziam. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
